


Universal Translator

by a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words/pseuds/a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard has always thought that the Vulcan language was at its most beautiful when it was being mouthed against skin, gasped out between pants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Translator

Leonard has always thought that the Vulcan language was at its most beautiful when it was being mouthed against skin, gasped out between pants.

He always wonders what the words mean, but he doesn't ask, and to be honest, it's not usually a priority when he's mewling and writhing under or on top of Spock, desperately trying to bite and suck those alien syllables from his spit-slick lips. The poetic words were emmanently sweeter than the sweet nothings he'd heard so many times before, hinting at possession and lust and untranslatable sincerity.

There never seems to be a right time to ask, and with Jim constantly getting sick and injured, there's no shortage of work to keep them apart in what ought to have been their free time, so in the end, he just forgets about it.

  


“ _Medical records Uglorxa Rippledxa. Thirty six hours after administration of 40 czuty of droxanadinol. Patient showing indications that she may be regaining consciousness. Pulse 211 beats per hvrolitz up from 195; respiration 7 breaths per hvrolitz up from 5.”_

“ _Medical record Uglorxa Rippledxa. Fifty one hours after administration of 40 czuty of droxanadinol. Patient regained consciousness for the first time since the accident, now 73 days ago, and maintained consciousness for six hvrolitz.”_

Leonard turned off the recording and finished up his notes for the evening – it was late; he would transcribe the rest of the translation tomorrow, and he'd have to find out the exact magnitude of the units of time and dosage that Axlortxa used.

He started when he turned around to find Spock reclining on his bed, nude except for the blanket he'd wrapped himself up in.

The doctor abandoned his work to strip his uniform off and clamber in next to the Science Officer. “Don't you ever knock?” He groused.

“No.” Spock said plainly as though it were an adequate explanation of his sneaky behaviour.

A few years ago, this would've pissed Bones off, but right now he just snuggled up to his space heater and shoved his tongue unceremoniously into Spock's ear as punishment.

The Vulcan jerked back, eyes wide as saucers. “Why would you initiate such contact?”

Leonard laughed and pushed him down onto the mattress. “Human custom.” He lied.

  


Spock always had loved fingering him. He worked his fingers in and out until Bones' asshole quivered, stroking over the prostate in small circles. He opened McCoy up until the man couldn't think, couldn't breathe for his own lust, endless minutes of careful ministrations.

“Please, please...” Bones whimpered, clenching on the fingers to get a reaction. Spock hissed, but withdrew them, slicking up his pulsing member and pressing the head against him. “Fuck me!”

Spock obliged, sinking into him like a hot knife into butter. McCoy pushed himself upright to cling onto Spock's torso, moaning and digging his nails in deep enough to draw crescents of green blood as Spock set a punishing pace. Spock kissed him, nibbling and biting as he pounded in again and again. Leonard's cock was trapped between them, and it gave a jump when the Vulcan leaned over to his in his ear.

"You fucking love my cock, you filthy quack, look at you squirming on me. You are going to orgasm without me even touching yours, I can feel your hole--"

Leonard listened for thirty or so seconds before his eyes snapped open in surprise. He couldn't quite understand the change in tone from the usual passionate but presumably vanilla ramblings or the Vulcan – the Vulcan.

"Spock,” He grunted, his prostate being buffeted by the slide of Spock's dick. “Are you talking dirty to me in Vulcan?”

Spock's hips slowed and his cheeks flushed green with embarrassment and exertion. “How?”

“Universal translator.” This was not an easy word to say with a cock up one's ass.

“I apologise,” Spock stopped infuriatingly, cock still nestled between McCoy's cheeks. “I had not wished to demean you.”

“Don't fucking stop!” Leonard berated him, twisting and squeezing the head with his muscles.

Spock groaned and thrust back up to meet his pace. “I...Knew you would like it, you greedy little fuck...”


End file.
